


How He Survived...

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benny Hill Theme, Embedded Video, Funny, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock: we all know he survived but we wanted to know how - well now we know...</p><p>After the release of Episode 1 of the LONG awaited Series 3 we finally know just how Sherlock survived the  Reichenbach Fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Survived...

Sherlock: we all know he survived but we wanted to know how - well now we know...

After the release of Episode 1 of the LONG awaited Series 3 we finally know just how Sherlock survived the  Reichenbach Fall...

 


End file.
